


5 time Taako and Kravitz get interrupted and the one time they don't

by Humblebumble



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TAZ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humblebumble/pseuds/Humblebumble
Summary: Taako and Kravitz try to get intimate, but are constantly interrupted. Taako is not a fan.





	5 time Taako and Kravitz get interrupted and the one time they don't

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first time uploading my work be gentle

1

Taako grinned when he watched Kravitz turn red. Taako had simply wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, pressing almost their entire bodies together. Kravitz awkwardly wrapped his own arms around Taakos torso. 

"I can feel your growing interest," he whispered into Kravitz ear, making him gasp and tighten his grip on Taakos shirt. 

"That's your fault," Kravitz whispered back. He kissed Taakos cheek and Taako ignored his own face going red in favour of lifting a leg. Kravitz understood and held the leg up, holding it at the fold of the knee. Taako rutted against Kravitz, making them both gasp. 

They started to rub against each other, both groaning occasionally. 

Taako undid Kravitz ponytail, letting his dreadlocks fall over his shoulders. Their lips attached and they made out and rutted for a while longer. 

"Taako-Taako-" Kravitz attempts to begin. Taakos ear twitches and suddenly the delicious friction is gone and Kravitz' clothes are being fixed. Kravitz doesn't understand until he hears a door open and close as Taako stuffs the ends of his shirt into his pants. 

"Hey Taakitz!" Lup shouts, fingergunning at her twin. Taako fingerguns back and laughs. 

"Trying out a new makeup look I see," Lup comments, and Kravitz watches Taako panic for 0.1 seconds as he lifts his hand to cover his smudged lipstick, "I can dig!" 

"Haha, very funny," Taako mumbles. Kravitz quickly puts his dreadlocks back into the ponytail he had been wearing earlier that day. 

"I'm just here to say Magnus got another dog and wants us all to meet him," Lup says, checking the time, "he only has three legs and Merle is saying Magnus cut it off and Maggie's crying," 

Taako giggled as Lup giggled. Kravitz smiled at how similar they were. 

"Give me a second to get ready, I'm not exactly wearing my Meeting Another Dog outfit," Taako says and Lup nods, leaving the room. 

Taako suddenly sighs and slumps, "that was scarier than the time I woke up to Barry standing over my bed, Jesus!" 

Kravitz didn't want to know. 

2 

Taako had simply wanted to give his boyfriend a blowjob. He was horny and practically craved the taste of the reapers dick. He made Kravitz sit down on the chair in his office. Kravitz had tried to say he had work to do, but when Taako got down on his knees there wasn't any saying no. 

He had managed the get the reapers hard dick out of his pants and in his mouth in less than a minute. He quickly started bobbing his head, not wanting any foreplay. He wanted Kravitz to come fast. 

Kravitz started moaning loudly, trying to hide the sounds by biting his lips. "Fuck- Taako- you're so good-" he groaned out, and Taako felt pride swell in his chest. 

Taako licked a strip up Kravitz dick, sucking on the head when he got to the top. Kravitz shivered, loving that Taako knew exactly how to break him. 

Kravitz could feel himself going towards the edge, and Taako, knowing this too, started bobbing faster and faster. 

Suddenly there was a loud ring and Taako quickly pulled away, glaring at Kravitz stone of far speech. Kravitz fumbled with it before quickly answering. 

"Kravitz," Kravitz said in his best business tone. 

"I have a job for you," the raven queens voice rang through. Kravitz nodded, not realizing he couldn't be seen. 

"And tell your boyfriend not to distract you from the job again," she said and hung up. Kravitz felt his shoulders tense and Taako burst out in laughter. 

He stood up from the floor and kissed Kravitz on the mouth. 

Kravitz tucked himself back and sighed in frustration. He couldn't keep getting riled up like this to suddenly stop mid way. 

3

Taako had Kravitz pinned against the wall of his room, so impatient that they hadn't even gotten to the bed. 

"I need you," Taako mumbled, trailing kisses down Kravitz jaw and neck. Kravitz felt his face flush. 

"How do you want me?" He asked and groaned when Taako bit his shoulder. 

"I literally don't give a fuck, I just need you now," Taako responded, practically ripping Kravitz' shirt off. Kravitz nodded and removed Taakos shirt for him. 

Before Kravitz could respond, the door to Taakos room was being thrown open. 

"Hey Taako, I-" Merle's voice was heard, and Taako slumped against Kravitz, "oh shit! Uh-" 

Taako glared at Merle with all the anger he could muster. 

"What? What're they doing?" Magnus asked from outside. 

"Uh, practicing their cantrips together!" Merle shouted before running out of Taakos room. 

Taako sighed angrily again. 

4

Lucretia had no business in the Tres Horny Boys room, she personally didn't like it here, preferring her own room. But Lup had sent her to get Taako and, apparently, Kravitz. Lucretia was concerned about how much time they spent together. 

She ignored her thoughts and entered Taakos room, without looking up, "Lup wants you two, I don't-" she had glanced up to see Kravitz hiding his face behind his hands and Taako sitting on him, shirtless. He was actually only wearing a fluffy purple skirt. Kravitz was also shirtless. 

Taako was glaring at her, his face red. 

She realized what she interrupted 

"Um- I'm sorry-" she started and Taako sighed, "um- Lup- she- go see Lup when you're... done," she collected herself and walked so fast out of the room she practically left a trail. 

5

Taako was sure they wouldn't get interrupted this time. He had finally learned his lesson and locked the door to his room, and put a spell on it that even nitpicker couldn't unlock. This was also the furthest they got. 

Taako was straddling Kravitz, who's fingers were currently nestled inside of Taako, stretching him. Taako moaned loudly when Kravitz found that special spot inside him. 

"So good-" Taako murmured, and Kravitz bent his fingers. Taakos back arched and he pressed his lips against Kravitz' to silence his own moaning. 

Suddenly they heard a ripping noise, and they weren't alone. 

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, I just needed to ask Kravitz something," Barry said, stepping out of the portal he had created. Taako groaned in frustration when Kravitz slipped his fingers out and threw a blanket over him. 

Kravitz, who still had his pants on but no shirt, wiped his hands on the bed, "sure what's up?" He asked casually. 

Taako felt as if he could cry. 

+1

Some sort of party was being held. All seven of them were there, plus a bunch of B.O.B members. Even Merle's kids were there, his secret having been blown. Mookie was trying to wrestle with Angus again, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. 

Kravitz was there too, and he looked hot. Taako could barely keep his eyes off him. Taako was also very very sexually frustrated. He and Kravitz hadn't been able to do it without getting interrupted in so long, and he needed release. 

It was a particularly quiet part of the party, Kravitz sitting next to him talking to Magnus. Kravitz also happened the have an arm around him, playing with the hair Taako had decided to leave down for the day. It was very distracting. 

He huffed in frustration and stood up. Kravitz looked up at him, confused. Taako grabbed Kravitz by the arm and started leading him away. 

"Listen up fuckers! My hot grim reaper boyfriend and I are going to fuck right now! If anyone, I mean anyone, interrupts us I will not hesitate to murder them! Good night!" He yelled into the quiet room as he dragged Kravitz away. Kravitz felt his face turn bright red as he let Taako drag him away. The room was in stunned silence (except Mookie who was still fighting with a now red Angus) until Lup whistled loudly. Taako stuck up the middle finger as he left the room. 

They didn't get interrupted.


End file.
